scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
There's No Place Like Gnome
There's No Place Like Gnome is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Scooby-Doo Solve Them All Premise The gang goes to the special show at the Coolsville Greenhouses. But things go downhill fast when a bunch of garden gnomes steal a rare plant! Synopsis The gang is viewing the spectacular and rare Dragon Orchid. The owner of the greenhouse Lea Sounny, introduces it to the audience. She said she wished it was in her collection, but she bought it for the greenhouse show to show it to the public. All of a sudden, demonic garden gnomes pop up from every direction! One grabs the orchid from the stage and runs off. The gang runs after them but they all escape. Fred says they should split up and look for the orchid. Shaggy and Scooby go to investigate backstage, while Fred, Daphne and Velma head to the jungle room. Backstage, Shaggy and Scooby look around but don't find anything. Suddenly, a sandbag fall right beside them. Shaggy asks who cut the rope. Scooby points up. On the catwalk, they see a ton of gnomes. They all jump down and chase after Shaggy and Scooby. They run to the swamp plant room. Inside, they fumble over vines and weeds. The gnomes not far behind, Shaggy and Scooby hop into the swampy looking water. They see that the gnomes are gone so they flee back to the stage. Meanwhile in the jungle room, Daphne, Fred and Velma spot a buff man admiring a large tree. Velma greets him which scares him. He introduces himself as Todd Coachen, a trainer at the Coolsville Recreational Center. He's mad that the show at the greenhouse drew more of a crowd than the grand opening of the rec center. He storms off. Fred and the girls walk to the stage to see if Shaggy and Scooby got anywhere with thier investigation. On thier way back they're attacked by gnomes. They run to the swamp room. In there they run into Shaggy and Scooby. The gnomes disappear. Daphne sees something suspicious and picks it up. It's a guide to gardening. Inside of it there is a strange piece of metal. Velma says she solved the mystery. She tells Fred he should set a trap. Daphne holds a fake rare plant so the gnomes will attack. They do and Daphne runs away, into the swamp room. In there all of the gnomes run into a cage. Velma looks at the gnomes. They're robots. She can see where the signal comes from. They chase after the controller and Scooby tackles them. It turns out to be Todd. His motive wasn't to ruin the show but to steal the plant. He is secretly a botanist. The piece metal in his gardening guide was part of a whistle. Fred finds the orchid in a sandbag backstage. While being arrested by Carl the police officer, Todd says that he wouldl've gotton that rare orchid for himself if it wasn't for you meddling kids. Lea thanks them for the orchid's return. While Scooby's eating his Scooby Snax a venus fly trap eats them. Scooby says Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Villains *Gnomes Locations *Coolsville *Coolsville Greenhouses Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia Category:ScoobyDude's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo Solves Them All